The way you look tonight
by the-otherside-has-snow
Summary: Germany and Romano have finally come to terms with their feelings for one another. But how will the other nations take it? What will they have to go through? Multichapter, comtains angst, smut, language
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was an RP on Omegle, so I apologize if the format seems a little off. This will be a multi chapter fic, and this chapter jumps straight into smut, so be warned. However, the rest won't be solely smut, there will be fluff and angst. There will be ratings for each chapter as I see fit._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the characters in it_

_Warnings: Graphic sexual material, language_

**Chapter 1**

Germany, or Ludwig as he preferred, stood outside of a house in Italy. Not the house of the Italian you would think it would be though. He was outside of the house of a one Lovino Vargas. South Italy. The foul-mouthed, rude, hated-his-guts, beautiful man that he had no shot with. But, he figured what could be hurt more than his pride if he was rejected? Well, his heart, but that was beside the point. He steeled himself and knocked on the door.

Lovino, who was inside, sighed, and sat up from his couch and went to the door. Once opened, he stared, not really expecting the German man there. "What do you want?"

Ludwig was at a loss for words for a few moments, and then cleared his throat, "I wished to speak with you, Lovino. May I come in?" Sweat beaded down his temple and the side of his neck, unused to the burning, Southern Italy heat. He watched him expectantly. Lovi shrugged and stared for a moment before opening the door. It wasn't as warm, but still rather warm for a house, 80 degrees. Ludwig was happy to be in the somewhat cooler house. He peeled his jacked off, setting it on a coat rack, "How are you?" He mentally cringed. Was that the best he could come up with? He had to bite his tongue to fight off German swears on the tip of his tongue.

"Is that what you came here to ask?" Lovino scowled, resuming his place on the couch. The blonde was acting weird, not his usual stern and perfect self he saw at meetings. Ludwig knew he'd go straight to that. Thankfully, Ludwig himself was a straight forward kind of man.

"No. It was not, but I am concerned for how you are." He ran a hand through his slightly damp hair, destroying the perfect slicked back style. He looked down at the smaller, Italian man.

"Since when the fuck have you been _concerned_ for me?" the brunette asked, looking over the couch to him. "And sit down, you're too damn tall." Ludwig frowned but sat down next to him.

"I have always been concerned for you. Since we met for the first time." He remembered the incident well and frowned at how bad it was. It was also how the fiery man caught his attention and captivated him. He studied him closely and smiled softly.

Lovino sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that..." he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

The blonde shook his head.

"It is fine. I...I did come here for a special reason." He cleared his throat again, a nervous feeling seizing him. Why was this so hard? He looked at the Italian and knew why. Because he loved him. Lovino looked at him, staring at his face as he tried to find the words. He was just so damn handsome when he blushed...

Ludwig took a deep breath and tried to ignore his burning face. "Lovino, I...I.." He cursed himself for being unable to say the little words. He looked at Lovino closely and decided something. Actions speak louder than words. With that thought in mind, he reached out and grabbed his chin, pressing their lips together.

It took him a moment to process what was going on, his instinct to thrash and hit, but this was Ludwig, the man he had a crush on since he first met him, and hitting was a bad idea. He settled for a happy sigh and a slight smile, before kissing back. Ludwig blinked at the distinct absence of screaming and pain and yelling. He grinned and kissed him a bit harder, passion leaking into the kiss. He slid a hand to rest on his hip, thumb tracing circles on the bone. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, asking for permission. Slowly, the Italian opened his mouth, peeking his tongue out to lick at Ludwig's. He let out a quiet moan at the contact, coming from his new love it was totally different and welcome. He raised his arm and rested them on Ludwig's shoulders, hands playing at the base of his neck.

Ludwig slipped his tongue into his mouth fully, teasing his tongue with his own. He felt a moan bubble in the back of his throat. He pulled him closer, shifting their position so their chests pressed together. He teased a hand up and down his spine. He pulled his mouth away and laid soft kisses down his jawline. The hand on Romano's spine caused him to shiver, arching himself closer to the German and making him moan directly in his ear. "Ludwig...~"

He shuddered at his name being called in such a way, by the one he craved for to say such things. He moved his kisses to his neck, biting softly into the olive toned flesh, leaving vivid little marks, "Mine..." He growled lowly, possessively. He splayed his hand on his lower back, keeping him close to him. The possessive tone sparked something in the brunette, and heat coiled as quickly as ever in his stomach. Something compelled him to answer, "Yours...only yours..." into Ludwig's ear, and he didn't regret it.

The blonde smirked into his neck, tracing his tongue along the smooth skin, "Hmm, Ja..." He pushed him flat on his back onto the couch, and moved to lay atop him. He moved to his ear, whispering and nipping on the lobe, "Ich liebe dich, Lovino..." He breathed and then started to unbutton his shirt, but quickly got irritated, and tore the shirt open, popping all the buttons.

Lovino shivered and complied, laying back and resting his head on the arm of the couch, gazing lustily up at the blonde. "Ti amo troppo, Ludwig..." he whispered back, ignoring the ripped shirt.

His chest filled with warmth and he kissed at his exposed chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple, smirking. He looked up at the bobbing curl, "I've always wondered what that did..." He pondered huskily, accent thick. He reached for it and tugged at it softly.

The German accent made him blush, and the movement of his curl ripped a gasp from his throat, eyes fluttering closed. Ludwig cocked a brow and then grinned, "I see, meine Liebe..." He tugged at it harder, wrapping it around his index finger. He shifted his body and then ran a hand along the length of Lovino's body, pressing and teasing him.

Lovino blushed and yelled out, arching his back and the tent in his pants getting bigger. He gasped for air before kissing him, hands grasping at the back of Ludwig shirt. The blonde grinned and tangled their tongues together, and slipped his hand to the growing tent, stroking him softly through his pants, "I'm going to make you scream my name..." He growled as he pulled his mouth away, and nipped and sucked at his neck. The combination of his dirty talk and the growling had a definite effect on his body, Romano noticed. His body shivered and got hotter, his whole body blushed, and his cock twitched impatiently in his pants.

"S-si, Ludwig...per favore..." he moaned needily. Said man smirked and started to unbutton and unzip his pants. He noticed his lover wasn't wearing any underwear. He chuckled darkly, "How naughty, Lovino..." He kissed him deeply again and then pulled away and slid his pants off. He looked at his lover, panting, red-faced, shivering, and waiting for him. Fully naked. He shucked off his own shirt, "You're so beautiful, Lovino..." He whispered in awe.

Lovino blushed and crossed his legs nervously, staring up at the man's more-than-toned chest. "Y-you're not so bad yourself..." he whispered, fingers trailing over Ludwig's abs and happy trail.

: Ludwig shivered a bit as he ran is fingers down, leaving a trail of fire, "Mmhm, I love you so much.." He leaned down and kissed him softly. He grabbed his thighs, parting them. He stroked his aching cock a few times, just to tease him and excite him, and pressed three fingers to his mouth. "Suck."

"There's something else I'd like to suck..." he whispered, eyes locked on Ludwig's before taking a few licks at the fingers. Ludwig could feel his pants tighten at the words that fell from his lover's sweet, kiss swollen lips.

He chuckled, "Another time, perhaps. For now, " he tried to coax him into wetting the fingers, "I'm going to make you scream and cry with pleasure. Until you can't think anymore." He said low and slow, eyes serious and lust-filled. Lovino blushed and moaned at his words, taking the fingers into his mouth eagerly. Slowly he ran his tongue along them, gathering as much saliva as he could and covering every crevice.

Ludwig moaned at the sensation, almost wishing his mouth _was_ somewhere else. He pulled the dripping fingers from his mouth and moved them downward, to Lovino's entrance. He looked at him, "Have you ever done this?" He asked, needing to know how gentle to be at first, before he made him scream. Lovino shook his head and he nodded and pressed one finger to his entrance, "This may hurt, or uncomfortable at the very least. I'm sorry. Try and relax." He slid the single, slick finger into and waited for him to adjust before moving.

He nodded and knew to relax his muscles, hissing quietly before nodding. He smiled softly and kissed him deeply and moved his finger in and out of him at a slow, gentle, but steady pace, "Any pain?" He asked and tugged at his curl with his free hand.

"A-ah! Mnnn...n-no..." Lovino gasped, rocking his hips. The other smirked and slipped in a second finger, scissoring him. He pulled the curl again and then left it alone for later. He moved his hand a bit faster and harder, trying to loosen and please him. Lovino groaned quietly, hissing as he was stretched further. After a few moments, however, he was moaning in pleasure, hand sneaking down to pump his cock.

Ludwig grabbed his hand, however, eyes burning, "Did I say you could touch yourself?" He growled and then kissed the palm of his hand, "Don't make me tie you up." He grinned, "I'd very much enjoy that, Lovino." He curled his fingers and moved harder. Romano whined and bucked his hips, sorely tempted to take him up on the offer. "Why don't you do it then...?" he teased. Ludwig growled, eyes bright with desire.

"Don't tempt me. I can see some very nice scarves from here." He smirked and slipped in the third finger, stretching him. He stopped pumping, knowing this one would hurt more than the first two. After this, when he was used to it, he could finally, finally do what he'd wanted to for years. He pumped his fingers a few times, hard and then pulled away. He smirked and started to undo his own pants, fumbling with them. "Are you ready for this?" He asked huskily, nudging his lover's legs apart.

"Always ready for you..." He smirked and released his wrists and grasped his thighs, and settled their hips together. He pressed the tip of his cock to his entrance.

"Good, and I won't take long to have you begging." He said gruffly, accent almost too thick to understand, but still audible. He pushed himself completely in with one hard thrust. He moaned at the velvety heat and waited for him to adjust, barely hearing Lovino's cry of pain. He was BIG. He moaned deeply and kissed him roughly, claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. He rolled his hips experimentally, seeing if he was ready to go yet. He groaned, "Lovino..." He moaned and reached out and tugged the curl softly. "J-just tell me when you're ready..." Lovino nodded and moaned quietly, muscles relaxing and fluttering around Ludwig as his curl was pulled. After a few minutes he nodded shakily, kissing him.

Ludwig moaned and closed his eyes. He opened them as he was kissed and nodded. He gripped his hips and started to move, slowly, very slowly. He was careful not to hurt his smaller lover. The tight heat drove him crazy. He swallowed thickly and moaned again, wrapping Lovino's legs around his waist. "I'm not a glass doll, idiot..." the smaller of the couple muttered endearingly, pushing him deeper with his legs. He grabbed Ludwig face and pulled him down, kissing him hotly. "You told me you'd make me beg, and I'm waiting~"

He moaned and looked at him and smirked, "As you wish, Lovino..." He pulled back, almost out of him, and then rocketed back into him. He did a few thrusts like that and moaned. He thrust in even, hard, quick thrusts and pulled his curl in sync. Ludwig himself was moaning and groaning at the tight heat and suffocating friction of his lover and his body.

The sensation of being entered as hard as he was, coupled with his curl took him to new heights, and he dug his nails into Ludwig's bare back, leaving red streaks. "Ahh! L-Ludwwwiiig!" he nearly screamed. His lover groaned at his almost-scream. He hissed and moaned at the scratching of his back, and thrust harder, looking for something. Something that would break him and make him beg for more. He reached down and teased Lovino's cock, but never more than a brush or a tease of his thumb across the head. He whimpered at the contact, back scratching against the couch.

"P-per favore...Ludwig..." Said man smirked and laughed, "Ah, but then you'd cum to quickly. And we don't want that, now do we?" He asked and grabbed his hips and angled them up, giving him deeper access. Romano yelled out, head thrown back and voice hitching with each thrust. "D-dio mio...parlare sporco...per favore..."

He smirked, "Dirty talk? I can do that." He thrust harder and threw on of his legs of his shoulder, "Do you like that, Lovino? My cock inside of you. Does it feel good?" He growled and thickened his accent on purpose. He groaned and nodded, mouth open and moaning. He reached a hand down and stroked his cock. Oh God, he was so close...

Ludwig growled and snatched up the hand, "You don't learn, do you?" He nipped into his neck and moaned. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved together easily and he relished in the delicious friction between them. "B-bitte..." Lovi begged, turning to German. "I-ich..." Ludwig looked at him in shock, hearing his language fall from the lips of his lover sent his hazed mind into a frenzy. He moaned and moved harder and quicker, at a brutal pace. He slipped one of his hands to teasingly pump Lovino, not enough to bring him to his climax, though.

"Ich brauche dich!" he said loudly, arching his hips into the pounding. "Ludwig!" He moaned, he himself feeling very close. He ceased his teasing and pumped his dripping cock in earnest now. He panted and breathed heavily in his ear, "Ja...Ich liebe dich." He gasped and moaned again, "Lovino!"

The smaller one arched his back one last time, dragging his nails down his back and leaving bloody red streaks. He came with a scream of Ludwig's name, hips bucking erratically into the blonde's hand. Ludwig, in turn, moaned loudly at the sudden tightening around him. He gave a few last hard thrusts, body tingling from Lovino's screams, and then spilled himself deep withing his small lover. He let go of him, dropping his leg off his shoulder and pressed their foreheads together, humming and kissing him softly.

"Lovino. I love you." He smiled a bit and pulled out of him, thanking god Lovino had a large couch. He rolled off of him and laid next to him and then pulled him into his arms. "I love you too, Ludwig..." he muttered, cuddling into his arms, not minding the fact that he was getting come on his couch. He could clean it later. Ludwig kissed his hair, and the buried his nose into the intoxicating smelling locks. He held him around the waist, stoking his back absentmindedly. Lovino hummed happily, arms returning around Ludwig's neck and legs intertwining. He practically purred at the large hand on his back.

"Does this mean we're lovers?" The blonde smiled and laughed lightly, "I certainly hope so, liebling ." He reached up and cupped his face and kissed him again, never seeming to be able to get enough of the addicting Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This chapter originally supposed to be a continuation of the last chapter's smut, but I don't feel like there is a need to add any more at this point, seeing as the first chapter was almost a PWP in itself. I may add this chapter's "smut" as a separate fic in itself, but it's nothing special. If I get enough requests for it, I'll put it up. Also, as I said before, this chapter is literally a continuation from the last one. Same day, same time, same place. Read the previous chapter to get up to speed._

_**Important!**: It is my personal headcanon that Lovino is older, since, according to Wikipedia, the Italian Unification began in 1815, whereas Germany's unification into a single nation state was in 1871. This means I will sometimes refer to Lovino as "the elder" throughout this chapter and the fic as a whole._

_**Warnings:** Lime (close to becoming sex, but not actually having intercourse)_

**Chapter 2**

Romano smiled back and kissed him back, hands running over the nape of his neck. Ludwig in turn snuck his tongue into his mouth with a smirk. Romano smiled and shivered, squirming under his touch. The blonde smirked and toyed with his curl, feeling like he hadn't done enough of that before. He wrapped it around his index finger and pulled, causing Romano to let out a breath, a shiver wracking his body as it was touched. Germany grinned. He loved that curl! Had he said that? Well, he did. He pulled a little harder and then kissed gently at his neck, kissing each of the earlier marks. Romano let out a small cry when it was pulled, gripping the blondes shoulders.

"H-hey, don't you have any sensitive spots?" he asked breathlessly. Ludwig shivered at the cry from Lovino.

He nipped at his neck, "I have this spot on the crook of my neck and my sides are sensitive." He informed him and then sucked on a free patch of skin.

A smirk grew slowly on the smaller man's face and he rubbed his sides slowly, tilting his head to suck on his neck. The sweet sounds of his lover moaning was music to his ears, and he doubled his efforts. What he didn't expect was for a shaking Ludwig to suck on his curl, making him shudder violently and grip his hips."No more sex...til tomorrow..." he muttered, face buried in the blonde hair.

Ludwig chuckled, "Ja, ja. I can live with that." He threw an arm around his waist, "And on a bed next time. I think we ruined your couch."

"Mhmm, and with you begging underneath me..." Romano muttered, sucking on his sensitive spot.

Ludwig moaned and relented, not minding the thought.

"No objections here, liebling..." He smiled softly, and made a small pleased sound.

Romano smiled and let up, snuggling into his lover's arms. He wrapped his arms around the smaller Italian and smiled. He kissed his hair and his eyes slipped shut, almost asleep, "...Love you..." He mumbled.

"Love you too, Lud..."he whispered, kissing his nose before closing his eyes too. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face, holding the Italian close. His dreams were warm and happy and filled with his Lovino. Lovino slept lightly, clinging to Ludwig, his head buried in his neck. Occasionally he let out small noises and words, the most frequent being "Ludwig".

The night passed, and Ludwig woke at first light, as was his habit. He opened his eyes blearily and smiled at his sleeping lover. He kissed his forehead, wondering if he should get up. As was custom for the Italian, he usually slept until 8 or 9, and instead of waking with his lover, he just snuggled closer into his warmth, with a murmur or "Lutz..." Ludwig started and smiled, holding him closer. He kissed his hair and thought that, maybe, he could sleep in for one day. After a while, Lovi's eyes opened, smiling up at Ludwig. "Good morning~"

"Guten morgen." He said back and smiled at the half-awake Italian, "How did you sleep, Liebling?"

"I dreamed of you..." the elder muttered, rubbing his eyes.

He laughed lightly, "And I of you. They were very nice." He nuzzled his hair and grinned.

"What happened?" the Italian asked, looking up. He smiled.

"You and I were in a beautiful field and you looked so amazing." And kissed his hair, "And then, we made love under the stars."

"Aw..." Lovino replied, then blushed. "We're never doing that."

He cocked his head. "And why not?" He smiled, "I think it sounds nice."

"Doing it outside is just...weird. There's bugs and grass that itches when you move, and people can see."

He shrugged, "I suppose. It was just a nice dream anyway. What did you dream of me?"

"We were kissing, and my brother came up and gave us some flowers..." Romano replied, looking confused.

"Flowers? How odd. Do you remember anything else?" Ludwig asked, just as confused as his lover.

"Not really. I have weird dreams, but never really remember them. But the flowers are a good sign though, right?"

Ludwig smiled and nodded, "Red roses in my country means you love someone seriously. I almost brought some yesterday."

"You did?" he asked trying to hide his disappointment.

The blonde laughed, "Ja. But I did not think you would understand the significance." He shrugged, "But, I'll buy you dozens soon."

"I think rose meanings are universal, anyways. And you don't have to do that!"

"But I want to. I love you, and I want to show you in a way that is traditional from my home. Besides, red looks beautiful on, and around, you." He smiled and kissed him.

Romano blushed, enforcing his comment, and hiding his face in the couch. "You're an idiot..."

He laughed, "If that is true, I am happy to be your idiot." He smiled and pulled his face up, "Ah, why hide that beautiful face?"

"Because you're making me feel weird again..."

"Feel weird? How so?" He asked and held his chin, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Like, not horny, but...fuzzy and fluffy inside..."

He laughed, "Happy? Loved?" He smiled, "You make me very happy and feel very loved, liebling."

"Loved, I guess...Grandpa Rome was the last person to make me feel loved..."

He nuzzled his hair, "I aim to make you feel loved and happy every day, for as long as you allow me to be a part of your life."

"Same here. Since I met you I knew I loved you, and I wanted to make you as happy as I possibly could..."

"I hope you stay in my life until the days comes that I fade. And when I do, I want be with you until my dying moment." He said resolutely.

Lovino stared at him for a minute, hugging him tightly afterwards. "I'll always be with you, Ludwig. No matter what comes."

He wrapped his arms around him and smiled, "And I with you. No one will take you from me." He kissed him deeply, trying to convey his feelings. Lovino sighed happily into the kiss, fingers playing with his hair. The blonde teased his tongue over his lips, and nipped his bottom lip.

"Mmm, nein..." Romano whispered, pulling away. "If we start kissing like that, we'll never even have breakfast..." The blonde shivered at the German words, "Ja, I guess." He kissed him passionately again and then smiled at him, "What to eat?"

"Well, you're in my house so you'll have to deal with Italian, si?"

He smirked and laughed, "Italian sounds delicious." He grinned, "In every way." He looked around, "See my pants?" Lovino rolled his eyes at the tease, and looked around, grabbing them from the floor. Ludwig took them and put them on, before getting up from the couch. He grabbed them and started to pull them on, watching as Lovino swayed his hips on the way to the kitchen, knowing Ludwig was following.

He watched the sway of his hips hungrily. The Italian was so damned appealing! He followed him, aching to grab those hips. Lovino sighed happily once he entered the kitchen. It didn't matter whose house it was, the kitchen was his favorite place to be. "Now, what do you want?"

"Well, for starters, you." Germany smirked and rested his hands on his waist, molding his body to the back of Lovino, "But, I guess pancakes sound good. I had them when bruder had his friend over." Romano giggled and nodded, moving in step with his lover to the cabinets. "You might as well know what's where." Ludwig nodded, the logical part of his mind memorizing the layout and where things were in the nice kitchen. He rested his chin on his shoulder and smiled.

"Ok, so...cereal and oatmeal and other breakfasty things in here...and cans in this one..." Lovi noted, going over all the items. As he went, he grabbed the pancake ingredients. Ludwig nodded and smiled, kissing his neck every once in a while.

He hummed a bit, "You are very well organized. Your bruder is a messy fool most of the time."

"Well, I never really put them in the right place. I go in once a month and reorganize everything." He said, smiling.

Ludwig chuckled, "If I'm here as often as I expect I will, you needn't worry about that." He nipped at his neck a bit, smirking into his skin, "I'm very organized and clean. I like to do both. And bake."

"Mmm, stop teasing amore~" Lovi hummed. "And you can do whatever you want in here, I don't mind."

Ludwig laughed, "Even you?" He winked and kissed his neck again, "And it's fun to tease you." He teased his fingers along his flat stomach.

"Mm, of course. But you start this now, and there's no way I'm making pancakes afterwards." He countered. The blonde looked conflicted. Delicious pancakes or delicious Italian lover? He slid his thumbs into the waistband of Lovino's pants, "Hmm, make pancakes. I have an idea." He smirked.

"Dios, tell me now" the brunette grumbled, pouring the flour into a bowl and grabbing some milk.

He stayed silent, but released him and moved to the front of him, "Let's see how good your focus is, liebling." Ludwig smirked and fell to his knees, unbuttoning his pants.

"Cristo...not now dammit!" Romano said, pushing his head aside. "Pancakes!"

He grinned and ignored him, "You can do pancakes. You only have one job." He moved his head back and pulled his pants down. He grabbed his cock and started to stroke and tease it to life.

"Ludwig, per favore! Stop and let me cook!"

"Hmm, nein." He said simply, but teasingly. He continued to tease him until he was hard. He laughed, hot air ghosting over the head, "Cook, please."

"Ludwig" he growled, glaring down, "I swear to God if you don't let me cook I will knee you in the face from right here. I mean it."

"Liar. You're going to enjoy this far too much, " Ludwig paused, smirking and thickening his accent, "Cook, ja? Bitte, liebling?" He smirked and kissed the head, tongue peeking out.

He shivered but kept his resolve. He was Italian, and crazy as it sounded, any cooking was more of a priority than sex. No matter how thick his sexy German accent was, nor how many times he called him "liebling". He grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away, not hard, but hard enough to send a message.

Ludwig cocked a brow, "You're already hard, liebling. Do you really want to be left with this while you cook?" He questioned. He rolled his eyes. He didn't understand it. He moved back, holding his hips, "Shut up and let me get you off." He closed his hot mouth around the head, twirling his tongue.

"Ottenere il cazzo di dosso cazzo bastardo!"(1) he yelled, hitting him hard across the face. He warned him. Multiple times in fact, so he felt no regret.

Ludwig's head snapped back. He looked at the ground to his side in shock. Had he just hit him? A smirk crawled across his face. Oh, he'd get him back for that later. He was also a masochist, but Lovino didn't need to know that yet.

"Now let me fucking cook in peace, dammit!" he said angrily, mixing the batter and avoiding Ludwig's eyes.

He rolled his eyes and tucked him back into his pants and patted the tent, "Ja, ja. Whatever." He shrugged and stood up. He saw his reflection is a mirror. A large, bright red hand print was stained to his cheek. Looked like it might even bruise too. He moved away from Lovino, not acting all that bothered.

Lovino grumbled under his breath, feeling slightly remorseful. Only the second day into their relationship and they were already arguing, great. Well, at least now Ludwig learned early on when to stop...He sighed to himself and finished with the batter a few minutes later, pouring it into a pan.

Ludwig was sitting in a chair, but got bored quickly, "You have baking supplies, ja? I feel like making cookies." Yes, he was a man who worked out for hours a day and was militaristic, but he still like to bake. Cookies were fun to make.

"What type of cookies? I don't have much sugar left..."

"I don't need much. Chocolate chip sounds fine. I'll make a small batch." He rubbed the slowly bruising mark unconsciously.

"Yeah, but only make one batch. I don't need six dozen cookies in this house to give Feliciano another trip to the dentist for cavities..."

Ludwig rolled his eyes, "He'd come screaming to me about the pain. I had to take him last time. At least all my bruder does is get drunk and trash the basement."

"Tch, well I have to take care of the politics since he doesn't do it. Fucking lazy ass..." he grumbled, flipping the pancakes a bit too hard.

He nodded, "I've always wondered why they called him Italy. You're Italy too. More so than him." He looked thoughtful, "Your heart and soul would be Rome, ja? And Feliciano's is Venice. If your Capitol is Rome, wouldn't that make /you/ Italy? By all rights, anyway."

"Yeah...but for some reason the papers are still split up into Venice and Rome, and he just leaves me to do his. And if I DON'T, the whole country is fucked over again..."

He sighed, "That is wrong. You should either be given all of Italy, or he does his own damn work." He nodded and stretched, shirt riding up a bit. He stood up and went to gather the baking supplies.

Lovino avoided his eyes, wincing at the sight of the mark he made. Well, at least it had proven a point, and he wasn't going to apologize for it. "You try telling him that when he's shacking up with women all the time."

Germany snorted and rolled his eyes, "I have, but he's dense and lazy, liebling." He shrugged and pulled out the things he needed and the bowls, "Men too, occasionally. He tried that with me. I made him run twenty laps extra, " He blushed, "I had my sights on another, better Italian than him."

The elder snorted, anger boiling at the thought of Feliciano trying to get with Ludwig. "Si, but this one can put you in your place when you need it."

Ludwig laughed lightly, "Ja. You made that pretty clear. Shame pain doesn't bother me at all, nor deter me." He smirked and had everything out and started to separate and measure everything he needed out.

He raised an eyebrow and put that piece of information until later. "Oh? Then what does get through your thick skull?"

The blonde shrugged, "Military discipline, mostly. I was created got war, and grew into what I am. Still, military runs in my blood, deeply." He laughed, "That and that weird thing with your grandfather popping up out of nowhere."

"He did what?"

"I was at my house and I woke up, and he was hovering above me. Then, your bruder was in my bed! I don't even know why!" He ranted, "I love you, liebling. But your family is very odd." He rolled his eyes, "Called me a 'Saint' for some reason."

He raised his eyebrows. "I haven't seen my nonno in decades, and when he decides to show up, he goes to you and praises you..." he said sadly. "Yeah, I don't understand them either."

Ludwig frowned and furrowed his brows, "He left before Feliciano woke up. I think he called me a saint because I didn't have sex with anyone that night, or something like that. He kept talking about harems." He looked at him, blue eyes concerned, "I think he's stupid, if he hasn't visited you. You've turned out amazing and beautiful."

The brunette snorted a bit. "Si, nonno was frankly, a manwhore, so it doesn't surprise me he called you that. And it's fine, he's off with his women, while I have my beautiful, blonde boyfriend." He smiled and finally looked up.

Germany blushed a bit at the compliment, "Danke." He moved over and kissed him softly before going back to his bowl. He mixed the wet and dry together now, "He didn't seem very...I don't even know how to describe him, liebling." He smiled, "I love you, no matter how crazy your family is. You deal with Gilbert and I can deal with anyone you throw at me."

"Conscious of personal space? That's an Italian trait, amore, get used to it. And Gilbert's fine, as long as he stays in his basement and away from my wine collection..."

He laughed, "With my bruder and yours, personal space means nothing. You wake up to a naked man you didn't fall asleep with and that kills that. Feliciano needs to stop sneaking into my bed." He rolled his eyes, "He doesn't like wine, so it's safe, liebling."

"Well, since we'll hopefully be sleeping in the same bed, neither Feli nor my nonno will be able to sneak in" he said, flipping the last of the pancakes onto a plate and going over to Ludwig.

He finished mixing the cookies, just enough dough for a dozen, "Oh we will. Knowing him though, he'll think it's a 'slumber party' or something." He rolled his eyes and smiled at Lovino, "Finished already?"

"Si, you put those on a sheet and I'll get these on a plate, okay?" he asked, caressing his face tenderly and running his thumb over the red mark.

He winced a bit at the thumb. He laughed a bit, "Ja, I'll do that." He leaned forward and kissed him, "I'll only be a few minutes, liebling." He said affectionately.

He kissed the mark before grabbing some plates, piling the pancakes onto them and adding syrup and butter, and also some cherries to his own. Ludwig grabbed a cookie sheet and started to scoop twelve evenly shaped and spaced balls of dough on it. He knew the kiss to his bruise was his way to say sorry. Ludwig popped the cookies in the oven, and set the timer. He walked into the dining room and smiled at him, sitting down, "It smells delicious, Lovino."

"Just pancakes...do you want some fruit or something on it?" he asked, waiting for his guest to start eating before he did.

He smiled softly, "Nein, danke." He smiled and cut into them, adding maple syrup, and took a bite. He hummed happily, "Delicious. Eat, Lovino!" He smiled wider.

"I know I know! Italian custom, the host doesn't eat til the guest does", he said, laughing, and cut his pancakes.

He nodded, "In Germany, dinner is a large family event. Loud too." He laughed, "My house is rather quite though, just me and bruder." He reached out and held his hand, smiling, "But now, I have you."

"I'm just supposing the loudness comes from the beer? And I suspected. You don't seem to be a loud, rambunctious dinner type." He smiled and intertwined their fingers.

"I used to be. During the wars, myself and a few men would cook dinner and we'd all spend time together, laughing and telling stories." He laughed, "Ja, the beer is a large part. Germans are also usually very family oriented as well."

Lovino smiled. "I wish I could have been there. I can't imagine you and your brother sitting silently at a dinner table, I'd much rather like to see you laughing and smiling." He grinned at the thought. "And family, I'd love to see you with family."

"That's what happens. It's too quiet, even if he drinks. When I'm not home alone, which is seventy-five percent of the time." He grinned, "I'd love to have a family, but Gilbert is really the only family I have left. I've always loved the thought of having a family to come home to, maybe a few kids running around." He shrugged and took another bite.

"Doesn't Germania visit? I mean, if my nonno is still screwing things up and giving you nightmares, does that mean yours will do the same to me?" Ludwig became tense.

"He has only ever visited once. To tell me how disappointed he was in me for the World Wars. He visits Gilbert more though, I think." He frowned, "I wouldn't want him bothering you. He and I are not very close, despite looking scarily similar." He smiled again, "But that's fine by me. I have you to keep me happy." He squeezed his hand a bit.

Romano frowned. "Questo è un carico di merda! Look how you turned out! You're organized, and efficient! A fuckton better behaved than your brother!" he glared at the table, but squeezed back.(2)

"It doesn't seem to matter to him. But he's gone, and I have all I need in one perfect package." Romano chuckled, mind turning to the dirty innuendo before the sweet comment, then smiled, kissing his hand.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "You really are though. So beautiful and perfect. I feel as though I don't deserve you, liebling." He scooted his chair closer and kissed him softly.

"I don't deserve you. I've cussed you out so many times and lied to you and told you that I hated you, how can you still love me after that?" he asked, kissing back and holding his face in his hands. Ludwig pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Because you voice said one thing, and your eyes said something else. I didn't know if you loved me, but I knew you didn't hate me." He smiled, "And that was alright with me. Now, this is perfect, " He slipped his arms around his waist, "Everything I could ever want."

"You're a wonder at reading people, tesoro" the brunette said, smiling and kissing his cheek. "You're the only one I can see myself with from now on." The blonde laughed.

"I had to be. You learn after a while. We Germans aren't very expressive around strangers or authority." He grinned and nuzzled his hair, "And you are the only I can see spending my life with. Even if one day you change your mind, I will always love you, liebling."

"I can never change my mind. I was sure about how I felt about you the minute I let you step foot in my house, and especially when you took me."

He blushed and kissed his hair, "That makes me so unbelievably happy. You have no idea." A large grin stretched across his face, "I've loved you since the day Feliciano introduced us. Your eyes were bright with a passionate fire I'd never seen before and you insulted me with no fear and I was hooked on you. Addicted."

"I was kind of skeptical at first, when I met you. Big, blonde, burly guy like you...I thought if you hated me you'd squish me like a bug. But then he told me how sweet you were, and when you talked to me I knew you wouldn't do anything like that to anyone. You're just a big softy."

Germany laughed and rolled his eyes, "A big softy?" He scoffed and kissed his temple, "Only for you, liebling." He looked at him, "Was I that intimidating? And I could never hurt you on purpose. It would kill me, drown me in guilt." He stroked his cheek, "I'd never, and have never again, met anyone like you."

"You're being a big softy now. And I know you won't be for anyone but me, you make Feliciano run 20 laps, when I can't make him walk to the store for even his favorite cannolis."

He grinned, "Ja, only for you." He snorted, "He's so lazy. He can outrun me if I tell him England is behind him, though." He laughed, "But then he gets lost and call me crying and screaming." He moved a little closer, "I would think food would motivate him."

Romano smiled and his insides fluttered at their proximity, and he leaned his head on his hand. "Food motivates any Italian, I think you already figured that out for good."

He laughed and rolled his eyes, "That I have! A good lesson as well." He purred and then laughed, "I know not to come between my Italian boyfriend and his cooking." He slid his free hand to wrap around his waist.

Lovino hummed and tipped his head, eyes closing slightly. "You could help me sometime too, learn some Italian recipes, and you can teach me some German ones, ja?"

"I would love to learn some Italian recipes. German ones are fairly simple." He resisted the urge to kiss him when he spoke the one word of German. The stove went off. "Hmm? Oh, the cookies are done. I like to bake, if you didn't know."

"I can tell," he sighed, unpursing his lips from the kiss he was hoping to receive. He grinned and kissed him back, and the let him go to get the cookies, before they burned.

"I'll be back, liebling."

Get the fuck off fucking bastard!

That's a load of shit


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Still sorry about the choppy format of the fic. It's just the way omegle does it**. **We're starting to do it over email, but that is a long ways away. A few more chapters and the format will be a lot better._

_PS. There's a lot of German and Italian in this chapter, so translations will be at the end of the sentence._

_**Warnings**: Blowjob. In a parking lot._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia_

**Chapter 3**

Lovino sighed happily, watching him leave and feeling giddy inside. The blonde walked into the kitchen and found some oven mitts and opened the stove, pulling out the sweet smelling cookies. He hummed and set them down and got to work sliding them off onto a rack and letting them cool. Lovi lay his head down on the table, peering into the kitchen and watching Ludwig work.

Lud pulled the mitts off and smiled at his work. Twelve perfect chocolate chip cookies. He nodded and walked back into the dining room, and back to Lovino, "They turned out well, liebling."

"Can I have one?" he asked, head coming up and smiling at the name. Ludwig laughed and nodded.

"When they cool a bit. They'll burn you right now. Just a few minutes." He kissed his head and sat back down. The brunette pouted, he was never patient when it came to sweets. He lay his head back down and looked up at Ludwig. "What should we do today?" Ludwig looked thoughtful.

"I think you need to go grocery shopping. We can go there and buy stuff together." He threaded their fingers together, "Like a couple would shop. It's cheesy, but like I said, Germans are family-oriented." His boyfriend smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand. "Not after I get my damn cookie though."

He laughed and kissed his cheek, "We'll go after you eat a cookie then." He grinned at him and stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. Lovino hummed happily, counting the seconds to a minute, then shooting out of his seat and eating it hungrily, even though it burned his tongue.

"You burned yourself, ja?" He asked, sounding a bit smug and laughed.

"No", he lied, mouth open to let the heat escape. "Shuth up". The blonde laughed and kissed his full cheeks.

"Suck on an ice-cube. It'll help, liebling."

"I never did get that rain check on sucking you off," Lovino reminded him, smirking after he chewed and swallowed the cookie. Ludwig snorted.

"We'll see for later. Get that ice-cube, and get ready to go." He looked thoughtful, "You have anything here that'll fit me?"

"In the matter of coats? No, unless you feel like taking that old ratty shirt and shoving it on, be my guest."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll just wear my clothes from yesterday then. I'll bring more clothes next time I come." He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Mm, you should come live with me, if Feliciano wasn't here." Lovino smiled and went to the closet, grabbing his longer coat. Expensive, as was all of his clothing. "I'm going to warm up the car!"

He nodded, "You could live with me, save for Gilbert!" He called back and found his clothes from the day before, "Alright! Be out soon!" Lovino chuckled and shrugged, getting in and starting the car. Ludwig, meanwhile, pulled on his clothes and buttoned his shirt up and slipped on his shoes. He peeked his head into the bedroom, he knew Lovino wouldn't mind. He glanced around to the dresser, looking for any cologne or spray. Going to the supermarket smelling like a flower patch was better than reeking of sex and sweat. When he didn't find any, he walked out, slicking back his hair, only a few strands out of place.

Lovino looked over as he sat down, and reached over, mussing up the perfect blonde hair and laughing to himself. The younger frowned and then laughed, "Oh, danke!" He tried to fix his hair again.

He received a swat at his hand in return. "No, leave it down, it looks better!" he pleaded, grabbing his hand in his own.

"Ja, ja, whatever you say!" He stopped messing with it and grinned. The brunette gazed over thoughtfully. He did look better. Better, hotter, younger, more...

"It looks a lot better down. You look more relaxed." Blue eyes rolled.

"Ja, but then it irritates me a bit. So many years of having it everyday like that." He shrugged, "But I guess I can wear it down."

"You should only wear it back for meetings and work. And when you're with me, I require it to be down!" the elder demanded playfully, driving off.

Ludwig chuckled and nodded, waving a hand at him, "Ja, okay. It will stay down in the presence of my demanding, Italian boyfriend." He laughed and sat back.

"You love the demands~" A low purr rumbled from Lovino's throat. "You're the one with the military fetish."

He snorted and laughed, "I think you'd enjoy the demands just as much, liebling. And you love my accent." To prove his point, he thickened it and smirked.

Brown eyes shot to their partners. "I love _giving_ demands. You like being hit, remember?"

He laughed, "You love it when I speak German. Und touch zhat little curl!" His accent was thickened even further and he smirked, "I'm a masochist, liebling."

Lovino slowly ended up crossing his legs. Fucker knew what he was doing..."Military, I'm telling you. We just need to figure out if I'm a sadist~"

The blonde laughed and looked at him sharply, "Ich wette, du bist ein Sadist~!" He teased and snorted again. He knew exactly what he was doing. (I bet you're a sadist~!)

"Vuoi scoprirlo? Hai detto che dovremmo fare acquisti!" He said, calmly reaching over and returning the favor of getting himself hard by rubbing the spot on his neck. (Want to find out? You said we could go shopping!)

He moaned softly and the growled and spoke lowly, "A-arschloch. Und wir tun müssen." He moaned again and he reached out and tugged his curl. (A-asshole, and we will...)

He shivered and relaxed, the car swerving. "B-bastardo! Si tocca e noi che andrà in crash! Inoltre, tu sei quello che parlava tedesco! Sto ottenendo la vendetta!" (Bastard! You're going to make us crash! And besides, you're the one speaking German, this is revenge!)

He cursed, "Scheiß!" He cried, still speaking in his native tongue. He stuck his tongue out at him, "Du hast angefangen. Mit der militärischen Fetisch Kommentar!" He called at him. (Shit! You started it with the military fetish comment!)

"Stavate parlando di richieste!" he said, steadying the car, fingers rubbing hard circles int he spot in the hopes that he'd be unable to touch him. (You asked for it!)

He growled and then moaned again. He'd had enough, "Ziehen Sie über. Jetzt." He tugged hard at his curl. (Pull over. Now.)

"C-cazzo, no! Stiamo andando shopping, prenderti cura del tuo duro in un secondo momento!" He said sternly, biting his lip, muscles twitching. (F-fuck no! We're going shopping, you can take care of your hard on later!)

He smirked and reach down an stroked the growing tent between Lovino's legs, "Ich kümmere mich von Ihnen." He said lowly, eyes seductive. (I'll take care of you.)

"Sono sicuro che sarà ..." he groaned, blushing throughout his body. It would only be a few minutes, he'd insist on a blowjob, and he could control it, talk down to his German lover like they both wanted... (I'm sure you will...)

He smirked and started to unbutton and unzip his pants and pulled his cock out, "Kein Absturz." He spoke and kissed the head, hoping not to get hit again. Well, maybe he did. (Don't crash.)

He groaned and shook his head, stopping and pulling into a vacant parking lot. "If we're doing this on my terms, I need my hands." He said as he parked, running his hands through the blonde strands.

Ludwig smirked up at him, "Ja, ja. Are we speaking English again?" He asked and looked up at him, fingers teasing up and down the shaft of his cock.

"Nein, ich spreche Deutsch. Und wir brauchen ein wenig mehr Raum für das, was ich im Sinn habe", he said, smirking, before opening his door. "Gehen auf die andere Seite des Autos und steigen auf die Knie", he ordered, voice turning into a commanding growl. (No, I'm speaking German. And we need a little more space for what I have in mind. Go to the other side of the car and get on your knees.)

He moaned at the sound of his boyfriend speaking German. He slid from the other side of the car and kneeled down, ready for whatever he came at him with. He smirked, "Was mache ich jetzt, Herr?" (What do I do now, sir?)

"Jetzt, öffnen und saugen" he ordered, taking out his semi hard member and placing it in front of his mouth. (Now, open and suck.)

Ludwig smirked, doing as told after giving a sultry "Ja, Herr Romano~". He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and evidently he had gotten his lover extremely aroused, since his cock had grown twice it's size. Now it filled his mouth fully, and he had almost choked on it's girth, when he felt a hand tug and push at his hair, shoving him down roughly. He gave another choked moan at being filled, and bobbed his head eagerly, saliva dripping each time he pulled up.

"Schaue dich an und wirkt wie eine solche verdammte Hure!" Romano growled, leering down at the blonde. (Look at you, acting like such a goddamned whore!). Ludwig let out a garbled noise and pulled off, switching to English. It was clear that Romano was struggling with some of the German, so he decided to talk in a language they both, sort of knew.

"Your German is getting sloppy, liebling. Am I that good?" he teased, sucking the leaking head with vigor, tongue swirling energetically, enough to make the brunette's knees tremble. He was pushed down again, and he smiled, mouth stretching around the thick member in his mouth. He began to suck again, slowly and teasingly.

"Shut up and blow me, bitch. You were the one so eager to get my dick in your mouth, you couldn't wait until we went shopping. You just had to suck me off in public..." Romano smirked, rubbing his thumb at the crown of the blonde's hair. He let out a strangled moan when Ludwig went down again, sucking as hard as he could, deepthroating him to his best ability. It wasn't long before he had Romano writhing above him, panting and cursing and damn near screaming. He gave a final hard suck, coupled with a tug at his aching balls, and it sent him over the edge, clawing at the mussed hair as he came in his boyfriend's throat.

He had just come down from his high when Ludwig's mouth pulled off, some cum dripping down the corners. Hastily he wiped it away, hands clutching and kneading Romano's clothed thighs. "Did I do good, sir?" he asked, not ready to go back to German or Italian just yet. He could feel through his fingers the spasms still coursing through him.

"Y-yeah, damn good baby..." Romano sighed, tipping his head back and clunking it on the car window. Ludwig purred at the nickname, it had a nice, sexy feel to it. Reluctantly, he zipped up the shorts in his face, patting Lovi's butt as he stood.

"Ready to go shopping?" he asked with a smirk. He took the long exhale as a yes, and opened the door Romano was leaning on, letting him rest as they drove to the store.


End file.
